


Murphy says Relax

by Clrkbllmy



Category: Murven - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut, The 100-AU, murven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clrkbllmy/pseuds/Clrkbllmy
Summary: Calm down Reyes" he muttered quietly. Or at least he thought he was quiet enough."When in the history of saying calm down has that ever effectively calmed someone down?!!!" She yelled back as she threw a pen in his direction.He dodged out of the way to avoid being hit. Then he flashed her that smirk of his. That stupid smirk made her blush. He was such a sarcastic asshole. Always thought he was hot shit. I mean he was easy on the eyes but she would never let him know that.She kicked her chair across the office and turned her head back towards her workstation and started trying to get into the right mindset to work again. She groaned and put her palm up against her forehead closing her eyes.Murphy walked up behind her. "You need to relax Raven. I can help you with that if you'd like?""Murphy fuck off."He placed his hands on her shoulders and started massaging them. She let out a moan and was shocked at how good it felt





	Murphy says Relax

They were the last two at work. Everyone else had left hours ago. Both of them were staying late to work on a project. He could hear her starting to get frustrated. He kept hearing a "fuck" here and them a "damnit " there. She was such a hothead. if something didn't work out exactly as she had envisioned she was cursing and throwing shit all around her workstation. 

"Calm down Reyes" he muttered quietly. Or at least he thought he was quiet enough. 

"When in the history of saying calm down has that ever effectively calmed someone down?!!!" She yelled back as she threw a pen in his direction. 

He dodged out of the way to avoid being hit. Then he flashed her that smirk of his. That stupid smirk made her blush. He was such a sarcastic asshole. Always thought he was hot shit. I mean he was easy on the eyes but she would never let him know that. 

She kicked her chair across the office and turned her head back towards her workstation and started trying to get into the right mindset to work again. She groaned and put her palm up against her forehead closing her eyes. 

Murphy walked up behind her. "You need to relax Raven. I can help you with that if you'd like?"

"Murphy fuck off."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and started massaging them. She let out a moan and was shocked at how good it felt 

"So.....still want me to fuck off?" 

She hesitated. "No, but I still hate you." She muttered 

He continued rubbing her shoulders and helping to relieve a knot in her neck. The noises she was making were driving him absolutely crazy, he was so turned on. He couldn't help it. He leaned forward and started sucking on her pulse point. The sudden feel of his lips on her neck made her jump at first, she wasn't expecting it. After she snapped back to reality she raised her arm up to run her fingers through his hair and pulling him closer. 

He continued kissing her neck, sucking on her ear, then he started rubbing his hands up and down her back and he moved them around to her hips and pulled her so her back was up against his chest. He slid his hands up her stomach cupping her breasts. She pushed her hips back grinding against his erection. "Murphy..." She moaned his name and it triggered something within him. He placed a hand on her jaw turning her face back towards him he licked his lower lip and as she looked at his lips and he crashed his onto hers. 

She was surprised at how great of a kisser he was. She pulled his head towards hers and he opened his mouth deepening the kiss. The kiss was hot and passionate and her head was spinning. He spun her around so they were facing each other now. 

"Shirt. Off" he instructed and she found herself immediately doing as he said instead of picking the usual fight. Removing her bra and pants as well. 

"Pants. Off" she countered him. 

He chucked as he happily obliged. He stared at her and his jaw dropped. She was absolutely beautiful. He sucked his way from her neck down to her breasts taking his time with each breast and then he kissed his way down her stomach and slipped his fingers into her panties as he gently pulled them down her legs he noticed they were soaked "all this for me?" He quipped and began to kiss her inner thighs. He stopped and looked up at her as if seeking her permission. She was too turned on to speak. She just grabbed his head and tugged him into her. That was all the permission he needed. He flattened his tongue against her slit and licked up towards her pleasure point. He circled her clit with his tongue and began sucking. He inserted one finger and then another into her folds and she let out the sexiest moan Murphy has ever heard. He crooked his fingers just right pumping them in and out, and he alternated between flicking her clit with his tongue and sucking until he felt her clenching around his fingers as he lapped up the juices. When he stood up he looked her I'm the eyes and sucked off his fingers. She didn't expect that to turn her on so much. She grabbed at his erection leaned in towards his ear and said "Fuck me. Hard" 

He spun her around and tilted her so she was bent against her desk. He pulled down his boxers and rubbed his cock against her entrance. Slowly entering her. Raven could feel how huge he was. She was glad he went slow. She felt so full. Once he was fully inside of her he gave her a moment to adjust before he was thrusting into her. His hands all over her. Grabbing around to paw at her breasts and then grabbing her ass as he looked down to see himself entering her wet pussy. He reached around and rubbed circles on her clit and leaned down so his mouth was against her ear "relax, just cum for me. I want to feel you on my cock" and just like that she was falling apart screaming his name. He thrust fast and hard a few more times before he came apart inside her. He stayed inside her for a few minutes still holding her against his chest while they both took time to catch their breath. When he pulled out of her she instantly missed the feel of him. 

Once they finished getting dressed she went back to work and started drawing up new plans. She could see out of the corner of her eyes as he looked her up and down and smiled. She was turned on immediately. "Told you you needed to relax." He said to her. 

"Shut up Murphy." She laughed 

"With this very stressful job of yours I'm here whenever you seek some relaxation." He added on his way out and she couldn't resist. She slapped his ass when he walked by "Night Murphy"

He stopped suddenly. "Oh now you're asking for it!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her in close kissing her hungrily and grabbed the backs of her thighs lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She clawed at his back kissing him hard. She broke the kiss and heard him whimper until she leaned down and kissed his jawline and neck sucking and being sure to leave a mark so he would think of her anytime she saw it. He chuckled as he knew what she was doing. He lightly smacked her ass in retaliation. They were pawing at each other and grinding against each other while he held her up. 

"You're fucking unbelievable Raven." He moaned into her as he lowered her back so she was standing on the ground. 

"Murphy?" 

He reached past her and grabbed a pad of paper and pen and wrote something down. He slipped it into her hands. Kissed the top of her head and walked out. 

She looked down at the paper "102 Ark Street. 1 hour." 

She got a huge grin as she tucked the paper back into her pocket"

He hurriedly cleaned his apartment, changed his sheets and took a shower. He hoped she would show up. As much as him and Raven argued he had been eyeing her up since his first day. Now that he had kissed her, tasted her, knew how it felt to be inside her...he didn't ever want to give that up. After more than two hours had passed he had given up and sat on the couch with a bottle of whiskey and he lit up a joint. 

At around two am he woke up to someone knocking as his door. He groggily shuffled to the door and opened it. Taken aback by her presence. 

"Well nice of you to show up Rey"

She pushed her way in and took off her coat -revealing herself to only be clothed in dark green lingerie. Murphy's jaw dropped as he looked at her

"See...being fashionably late is worth it." She told him confidently. 

He was still staring at her his mouth agape. He wouldn't be surprised to learn if he had actively been drooling. He shook his head bringing him back to reality and he picked her up and flung her over his shoulder carrying her into the bedroom. He flung her onto the bed and climbed on-top of her passionately kissing her. 

"God Raven, you in that outfit...the things you're doing to me...shit" he couldn't even form coherent sentences 

"Let me help you relax" she smartly remarks as they both chuckle. 

His lips gently kiss hers


End file.
